Fishing and kayaking have become popular activities. Fishing from a kayak presents many benefits, especially in small, shallow water locations. The kayak is a very maneuverable craft and by its nature can be easily rolled from side to side. While the ability to easily roll the kayak may present benefits in certain kayaking environments, the propensity to roll the kayak may be less beneficial when a relatively stable platform is desired in other kayaking environments.